


The Mark

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Transferring the Mark of Cain happens a bit differently than they had on the show, and Dean finds a new kink in the process.





	The Mark

The act of passing the Mark wasn’t quite like Dean had thought it’d be.  Maybe he’d just been naïve in his plan to take it, but it just wasn’t what he was ready for.

Because there he was, lying on his back with Cain standing between his legs, not being very gentle at all as he forced his cock into Dean’s tight ass.  Dean never thought he’d be in this position, but circumstances found him holding on to his thighs to spread his own legs, grinning and bearing the feelings between his cheeks.

This was what needed to happen, though.  Dean needed the Mark; he needed the power.  He was going to do whatever it took to get it, and if letting Cain fuck him was the way, it was going to happen.

Cain started moving, not even bothering to help Dean get hard.  That wasn’t the point – Cain needed to come to let Dean take the Mark. There was one goal here, and that was it.

Dean’s cock was only half hard, the stimulation of his prostate on every few strokes enough to make it somewhat interested.  It wasn’t until Cain’s hand trailed its way up Dean’s body to wrap around Dean’s neck that things got interesting.

Cain’s face was scrunched in a mixture of concentration and pleasure, his eyes closed.  Dean watched and felt as Cain’s fingers tightened on his neck, realizing that the ancient man was acting on instinct, his hands moving of their own accord to begin to stop Dean’s airflow.

Dean let it happen, his cock bobbing in interest when he began to gasp for air.  The sound made Cain’s eyes shoot open, looking down at the man below him.  Dean could see the arousal flash across Cain’s face, obviously turned on by the sight of Dean, helpless underneath him.

Dean let his breath fall away from him for another moment before he tapped Cain’s wrist twice, Cain loosening his grip for mere seconds so Dean could breathe a gulp of air into his straining lungs.  Dean’s cock was fully hard now, surprising himself at how fucking hot it was to be strangled during sex.

When Dean had caught his breath enough, Cain’s fingers tightened once more, cutting off the airflow. This time, Dean watched as the Mark on Cain’s arm began to glow slightly, the power over Dean pleasing it.

Cain didn’t let Dean have another breath this time.  His hips stuttered as the sight of Dean, red-faced and wanting below him, combined with the tight hold the man’s ass had around his cock made him come, the Mark flashing a bright red.    
Cain let go of Dean’s neck the same moment that he came, Dean exploding over his stomach with his first breath of air. Cain’s hand moved to grip Dean’s, the Mark passing between them in a surge of energy, feeding off of both of their releases.  Dean found himself gasping, not only from the need for oxygen in his body but also from the power felt in the Mark.

The next thing Dean knew, Cain had redressed and a throbbing power was in his arm, the Mark settled on its new owner now.


End file.
